


"how do i look?"

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Future Fic, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never seen <i>this</i> outfit before,” Mal comments as Evie emerges from behind the room divider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"how do i look?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



“I’ve never seen _this_ outfit before,” Mal comments as Evie emerges from behind the room divider. Honestly, since the girls started dating a year ago, there’s been little reason for it, but because sometimes Jay or Carlos need to change in their room for whatever reason, it’s stayed. It comes in handy for things like this little number, one that _should_ be getting a better reaction, in Evie’s opinion.

She runs her hands over her hips, causing the already racy silk and lace nighty to rise even higher up her legs. “Well, I thought I’d save it for our anniversary. You like it, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” Mal responds, looking back down at her mother’s spellbook. Evie sighs and flops down on Mal’s bed so that her body covers the book from sight. Mal rolls her eyes. “Okay, message received.”

She kisses Evie’s stomach through the fabric, and she has to admit it feels nice against her lips, and then, her cheek. “Happy eighteenth birthday, by the way. I haven’t finished your present yet, though.”

“You gave me the best present ever last year. Now really, how do I look?”

Mal pauses. The way she was raised means it can still be hard for to express ‘weak’ emotions, like love or attraction. When Evie looks so earnest, however – and is wearing something like _that_ – it’s a bit less difficult.

“You look very sexy,” she says, and she means it. Evie sits up and presses her lips against Mal’s neck.

“Right answer.”


End file.
